Seeing Love on the Stage
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Sinbad was known throughout the world as a talented actor and model, but he has his obsessions just like any other. Unfortunately, he hasn't seen that obsession in ten years.


**Note before you begin this; This is a crossover with the anime/manga Love Stage with a spin on it because Ms. Mama Rei, Ohtakudesu on Tumblr, has gotten me obsessed with this tiny girl named Nomi so I'm crossing it over with a book as well to fit the story. And, obviously, there is going to be some divergence otherwise because it's not in the character's nature.**

 **Sinja AU Week, day four: Crossover.**

"I can't believe it, can you, Drakon? I'm actually going to meet her!" Sinbad said, almost giddy in his seat. It'd been ten years since he last met her, the mysterious girl with white hair, adorable freckles, and those gorgeous eyes… Bright Emerald tinted with sage, and in just the right light they looked gray… Captivating.

"Yes, I'm sure she's amazing. But, please, Sinbad, you have to get that out of your mind. The shoot it next week, and it's a wedding commercial. You're lucky you have the kind of reputation you do, because otherwise she wouldn't be there." Drakon sighed as they pulled into the VIP parking at the modeling location.

"I know, man, but still. She must have grown up to be really cute…."

Drakon rolled his eyes, parking the car. Another day with the world's most famous lovesick model.

Sinbad had met that girl when they were children, and the girl's parents were doing a wedding commercial for which they needed two children for the full wedding effect. The girl who was supposed to play the girl couldn't make it, so they substituted the other girl.

And ever since Sinbad met her, he'd been obsessed.

As such, when the wedding company approached him about doing a follow up commercial ten years later about the two children, he said he'd do it on the condition it had the exact same cast as before. Somehow, by some miracle, they'd made it happen.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ja'far yelled, hiding in his room. There was one thing he wasn't going to do; That commercial. He didn't want to dress up like a girl, didn't want to have the same reaction he did when he was a child to being on camera, and oh god that person would be there…

"Ja'far, come on! Rurumu and Hinahoho have already agreed to do it, and you need to take responsibility for what you said!" Yamraiha huffed, tapping her foot as she stood outside the bedroom door.

"That was then and this is now! It's not fair to hold me to what I said while sleep deprived!"

"It's your fault for not sleeping because of those books! If you don't come out here, I'll knock the door down!"

No, no no no no no no Nope. Ja'far got up and walked over to the door, peeking out of it.

"And what if I do come out and agree to do the commercial?"

"I can assure you a day of relaxation, away from everyone else, with a copy of your favorite book."

"I'll do it!"

If it got him some peace away from his four siblings and crazy aunt, he'd take it. But he had no idea just how much he'd regret that decision, nor how happy he'd be.

That weekend, he was a big ball of nerves when they arrived at the set. A hotel, he was told, but he couldn't tell with how much he was shaking in the dressing room. He'd been shown the script and knew it by heart, as he had an excellent memory, but he still trembled. What if he messed up? What if the commercial was totally ruined because of him?

Anxiety clung to him like a vice, squeezing him into a pinhole and stealing his breath.

"Ja'far, these girls are here to help you get ready, and we have the flower girl here too for the wedding scene. Her name is Nomi."

Ja'far didn't hear Yamraiha, but he saw the little flower girl. She was small, smaller than the average child, with short brown hair and two little pigtails on the side of her head, though the rest of her hair was down. She looked up at him with big green eyes and clung to Yamraiha a bit, as if she were scared to talk.

Ja'far waved slightly towards her before being swept up by the three stylists and changed into a wedding dress, had hair extensions, and a full face of makeup in less than a half hour, somehow.

They'd given him a long fake braid that matched his silver hair, a long white dress with a corset dress that's sleeves fell off of his shoulders and a pink sheer overlay on the dress which, now that he thought about it, was more like a cape that came together just underneath where the breasts of the dress were. The cut of the dress came up high enough that it covered any cleavage he would have had if he were a girl. The girls had put a bra on him and stuffed it with fake enhancers and the wire of said bra dug into his ribs painfully.

"You're so pretty!" Said Nomi, staring up at Ja'far. She'd had a little makeover as well, the little girl now had tiny pearls as hair ties with her pigtails and she had a cute little flower crown on as well, little black-eyed Susan's and Daisies twirled together with tiny pearls. Nomi had a cute champagne colored lace dress on with a somewhat large tulle skirt and a sheer overlay making up a top which's solid color cut off above her chest.

"Th.. Thanks…." Ja'far mumbled, embarrassed that she thought he was pretty.

The moment was ruined, however, when the director called action in three minutes.

Nomi left the room with Yamraiha, her place being up by the alter near the man playing the groom and the ring bearer.

Breathe Ja'far, you have to remember to breathe because that's important. Before he knew it, he was standing behind the large doors about to walk into the set and oh god he couldn't do this—

"Action!" called the director, and as soon as the doors open Ja'far began to run towards the groom as he'd been instructed to, but in his panic he'd forgotten to hold the skirt of the dress and the ground got closer and closer and then he hit it with a thud.

There was a moment of silence before people began worrying over him and the dress, and Ja'far just moved to sit up, ignoring them all.

And there, right in front of him, was the man playing the groom, in a white tuxedo with blue vest.

"Hey there, I'm Sinbad. What's your name?" He asked, sitting down in front of Ja'far.

"I… I… I'm Ja… Jacie." He mumbled the alias he'd been given by Yamraiha, to make it more believable he was a girl.

"Well, Jacie, you wanna try this again?" Sinbad asked, holding out a little cats eye marble that glinted green and silver.

Ja'far cocked his head to the side, visibly confused.

"Remember, when we were little? You used this to calm down."

And then Ja'far remembered it. After the incident, he'd been crying his eyes out and Sinbad had approached him with a good luck charm.

 _"You gotta hold it to your chest and say "I am calm, I can do this." Three times, and you'll be all better!"_

Remembering that, Ja'far nodded and gently took the marble and held it close to his chest, whispering to himself, "I am calm, I can do this…" three times, half not expecting to work.

But it did.

"I… It's gone…"

"See? Now, why don't we try this again, Jacie?"

Ja'far nodded, and they got ready for the second take.

 _'God, he's gorgeous.'_ Thought Sinbad, staring at the woman in front of him. ' _Calm down, you have to make it through this shoot and then you can do the thing.'_

So he stood there at the altar, waiting for the director to start.

"Action!"

The door opened and Ja'far came running down the aisle, holding his skirt as not to trip over it. He ran all the way to the altar and stopped, looking at Sinbad's face as if it were the loveliest thing in the world.

Sinbad, following the script, cupped Ja'far's face and kissed him.

Ja'far, having received the script that day, kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Sinbad's neck, only for Sinbad to pull away and pick him up as if he were a princess, and carried him out of the set.

In this man's arms, Ja'far found himself relaxing, until he noticed they were going past the doors and towards the dressing rooms.

"Sinbad, what are you doing?" Asked Ja'far, wanting to get out of this damn dress.

"Taking you to my dressing room, I wanna give you something."

"Put me down!" Ja'far huffed, struggling in Sinbad's grip, only to not be able to escape.

Then, he was in a room, and had been set onto a couch in the dark.

"Sinbad, this is kidnapping!"

"No it isn't, everyone knows where you are." Sinbad said, clicking on the light and held a bouquet of white roses to him.

"Will you please go out with me?"

Ja'far was shocked for a moment, staring at the man as if he were crazy.

"You know I'm a guy, right?"

"Yes, I know. I was told this morning, and still! I've been in love with you since I met you as a child—It doesn't have to be anything big, just one date!"

Ja'far couldn't believe this dumbass. But strangely, something compelled him not to be angry.

"… One date, Sinbad."

Only… One date turned into two, then three, then after two years of "Just one more date" the wedding wasn't scripted, or for a commercial.


End file.
